1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of writing instruments and is particularly directed toward stenographic writing instruments.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Developing the writing skills deemed essential in the art of stenography has plagued stenography students, no doubt, since the conception of the art. A trend, in the state of the art, which is intended to aid the stenography student has been to ever decrease the weight of the writing instrument. However, this reduction in weight concept has not made any contribution toward reducing the amount of training time involved for properly developing a stenographer. As a matter of fact, these lighter weight pens may have just the opposite effect, i.e., requiring more training time for developing the writing speed. In other words, applicant contents that the sooner the muscles used in making the prescribed characters are properly strengthened, the sooner the student will achieve the optimum writing speed. It seems logical that, if the student uses a lighter weight writing instrument, the amount of training time for strengthening the muscles will be extended rather than shortened. Accordingly, applicant's concept is launched from this premise.
It should also be mentioned that fewer and fewer students are now entering stenography classes. The reasons for this trend are many. However, one of the foremost reasons is that the training period is considered to be very long.